Chaos
by The Demon Goddess of Death
Summary: Lily and James Potter are alive, Dumbledore hid them from Voldemort. Are Vernon and Petunia dead, alive, or illusions? And what's the big deal with worshiping? rated for later chapters. Harry/Harem
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

In the beginning, there was Chaos, father of all and of nothing. At first Chaos was not a sentient being, but over time Chaos became an intelligent force. Soon Chaos used this intelligence, he formed nine worlds.

First, was Asgard, home of the Gods. On this world many Gods and Goddesses took form. Second, was Vanaheim. A world of primal water, also where lesser Gods and Goddesses would live, rather than on Asgard. Third, was Alfheim. Home of the Light Elves and Good Spirits. Alfhwim is a world of light and air. Fourth, was Jotuinheim. A dangerous world of storms. Fifth, was Muspelheim. Home to the Killer Giants, a world of primal fire. Sixth, was Hel. The underworld where the dead are sent. Hel is ruled by the Goddess Hella. Seventh, was Svartalheim. A subterranean world. Eighth, was Niflheim. The shadow world. Ninth was Migard, home of the humans.

While Chaos had created the worlds, he allowed the other Gods and Goddesses to choose where they lived and what they would watch over. Soon the nine worlds were inhabited by other beings, created by the Gods and Goddesses watching over the worlds.

Migard, home of humans, was ruled by a group of Gods (Nuitari, Neru, Neptune, Kvasir, Njordr, Ullr, Vali, Loki, Tyr, and Thor) and Goddesses (Ran, Vor, Sol, Nott, and Eir). These Gods and Goddesses had worshippers. These humans were said to be "gifted" by a certain God of Goddess. The gods and goddesses rarely went down onto Migard, when they did, humans took it as a sign, a miracle if you will.

Now, the Gods and Goddesses knew that they couldn't interfere too greatly with the lives of the humans or they would face judgment from Chaos. However, when one, Ablus Dumbledore, tried to breach the barriers and he actually attempted to become a God, they reported to Chaos. When Chaos got word of this humans attempts to become a god, Chaos, for the first time since creating it, went to Migard, to punish a human.


	2. Chapter One: Action

_Chapter One:_

_Actions_

Albus Dumbledore was a smart kid, the most intelligent that Hogwarts had ever seen. This made Albus happy, to be the smartest, this made him overconfident, made him crave power. He was musing about muggles one day when a thought occurred to him. _Muggles have religions and Gods, didn't they? Maybe I could become a God... It would certainly make me quite powerful... _At seventeen, right after graduating from Hogwarts, he made his first attempt to become a god. Needless to say, Albus did not succeed. Over the next fifty years Albus tried time after time to become a god, to fulfill his dream. While Albus was power hungry, he began to want political power, his manipulating ways had gotten him a very powerful political position, a place of power and respect. Thinking that if he too had people worshipping him, that it would be easier to obtain his dream.

Chaos, along with Migard's watchers, observed this human become very, very greedy. Chaos finally had enough of merely watching the puny weakling and looked into the future, to see the best course of action to take against this man, Albus Dumbledore. Chaos soon had his answer and was angered by it. Chaos told Migard's watchers what to do and then settled back to watch his vengeance be delivered. Migard's watchers also settled to observe, waiting for the right time to strike.

Albus Dumbledore was said a patient man, believed to be a kind, patient, old wizard. But Albus was **not** a patient man, nor was he kind. Albus Dumbledore is a conniving, malicious, manipulating, old codger. With each attempt to fulfill his dream, Albus became more desperate. Then one day two of his former students came to him one day with their newly born child, complaints, and one very devious plot. Everything seems to be looking good, finally turning in his favor. Albus would help this couple and use the results to gain more power, enough, Albus thought, to become a god. With his self-assurance that his plans would make his dream become a reality, Albus left _his_ castle-school alongside this visitors.

Godric's Hollow

"Petunia dear, when are Lily and James going to get back?" asked Vernon.

"Soon, Vernon dear. Lily fire-called me earlier to tell me that they'd be back tonight with Harry and thank us for watching their house." explained Petunia.

"Alright then." replied Vernon.

The two adults looked lovingly at their son Dudley, who was sleeping, he had his mother's eyes, body type and hair. They smiled at each other and went to get a bite to eat from the kitchen. Soon enough Lily and James, carrying Harry, entered the house, Albus following behind them. Petunia, Vernon, Lily, and James all greeted each other and Petunia and Vernon said hello to little Harry.

"Petunia, Vernon. I would like you to meet Albus Dumbledore." Lily introduced.

"Hello Albus, pleased to meet you." Petunia said warmly, shaking his proffered hand.

"Nice to meet you Albus." Vernon said, also shaking Albus's hand.

"I'm so glad to have finally met you two. Lily and James often talk about you." said Dumbledore.

"All bad, I'd guess." chuckled Vernon with a smile.

Albus merely let his eyes twinkle merrily. (_You impudent man!_)

"Well, we really must get going, Dudley here has a doctor's appointment soon." said Petunia.

"Alright, Petunia dear, I'll fire-call you soon." said Lily.

Petunia, Vernon, and Dudley left after bidding the four good-bye.

Petunia Dursley: Honey golden eyes rimmed in a darker brown, shiny golden hair that falls in gentle curls down to her mid-back. 5'5 with a lithe build, faintly pronounced muscles.

Vernon Dursley: 5'9, Hazel/Gray eyes, strong, solid build. NOT FAT!! Dirty blonde hair, graying ever-so-slightly around the edges.

Dudley Dursley: still an infant: Molten gold eyes rimmed by a darker hazel/gray ring. not pudgy, light fuzz on his head.

Lily and James Potter look like usual.

Harry Potter: an infant: green eyes, black fuzz on his head, pudgy.


	3. Chapter Two: Powers of Magic

_Chapter 2: _

_Powers of Magic_

Albus, having met the Dursleys, agreed with the Potters. Their plan would work. Albus, Lily, and James spent the next month or so setting their plan into motion.

When everything seemed to be in order Lily asked Petunia to bring Vernon and Dudley to Godric's Hollow for Halloween, Lily accepted…Their goal was so close.

Godric's Hollow ∙ Halloween

At about 3:40 Petunia, Vernon, and Dudley arrived at Godric's Hollow. Lily and James welcomed them inside. After everyone was settled, they sat down to eat. The house was filled with a warm glowing atmosphere, outside nothing moved. No children, no cars, no brooms, and, most importantly, no evil dark lord.

Inside, the children were sleeping and the adults were drinking tea, special tea.

"So, Lily. What is this tea called?" Asked Vernon.

"Oh, just an old family recipe…" Lily said, smirking slightly.

Petunia's head shot up, her eyes going wide.

"Wha…what did you say?" asked Petunia shakily.

Vernon looked at his wife in concern.

"You know the one Petunia. Uncle's _favorite_ one." Sneered Lily

Vernon began to look worried. Petunia stood.

"Why would you do this?" Demanded Petunia.

"Simple really." Lily said as she stood slowly. "I want your son."

Vernon sputtered in disbelief and confusion.

"Lets give them a moment." Lily said to James snarkily.

After the two had left the room, Petunia looked at Vernon.

"It's time Vernon. We must do it." Said Petunia seriously.

"That will reveal us, love." Vernon said.

"That does not matter, we will be helpless soon." Said Petunia.

"The drink?" Vernon asked, and Petunia nodded.

"Very well." Conceded Vernon.

He clasped his hands together in front of him, left hand palm up, right hand palm down, fingers folding over each other, Petunia copied him.

First their hands began to glow, next their clothing flashed, changing into silver robes (like Raistlin's from DragonLance). Their powers glowed around them, Vernon's and earth green, Petunia's and elemental fuchsia. After a couple seconds, the light settled to merely pulse on their skin's surface. Petunia held up her hand and a piece of glowing silver chalk appeared. While Petunia did that, Vernon moved the table and chairs out of the way and pulled the rug up, to show slate tiles. Petunia knelt and drew a circle three feet in diameter. She then drew spiraling holly leaves, starting from the center and spiraling out. Vernon picked Dudley up and placed him in the center of the glowing circle. Petunia knelt outside the circle on Dudley's right side and Vernon knelt outside the circle on Dudley's left side. They leaned over the circle and clasped hands, fingers intertwined.

"Gods of ours hear us now. Answer our prayers, account us now." Vernon said.

"Gods and Goddesses of old and now. These are our prayers. We speak them now." Recited Petunia.

"From Njordr, god of Wind, grant the ability to fly like birds.

Ullr, my god, your skill to duel, your skill to hunt.

Loki, the Trickster, grant your tricks to hide and shift.

Tyr, my god, my word unbroken, your courage and honor, the need unspoken.

Kvasir, god of inspiration and knowledge, grant your gift of ultimate wisdom.

Eir, my goddess, protect my son, use your powers of the one.

Nott, the night, grant your shadows for all time.

Sol, the Day, the sun, grant what you will, you are the sun.

Vor, my goddess, the self-discipline, the faith, you will be needed.

Ran, my theft, goddess of sea, grant your swiftness and soothing ways.

Neru, mighty protector, defend the young one, to his last defeat.

Thor, my god, allow your thunder to surge. We ask Mjolner to rain battle upon this house.

Vali, great archer, allow revenge to be there, but tempered at times, unleashed at others.

Finally my lord god, Nuitari. Allow the magic to flow so strongly that anything and everything is possible. Please keep the secret out of hands of malice, to protect my son. Our lives, our love, our hearts, our bodies, minds, and souls are yours. Please accept this."

Petunia and Vernon, you see, are labeled as squibs, but they merely practice a different type of magic. They get their magic straight from their Gods and Goddesses.

James and Lily had left the room and fire-called Dumbledore. When he arrived a few minutes later Petunia and Vernon had completed their ritual and were standing where they had been previously kneeling, watching as the circle began to glow. First silver, then fuchsia, then green, then silver again. Wind started to whip around the little room, some fire and water mixed in.

Just as the wind began to die down, the door to the kitchen bashed open and Lily, James, and Albus burst in. All three froze as swords began to appear around Dudley, six in all. The swords danced around Dudley, and then faded back into the circle. A deep, dark red light began to seep out of the circle; it slowly encompassed the whole room. The red began to amass around Lily, James, and Dumbledore. As the three tried to shake and rub it off, the red soaked into their bodies, mixing with their auras.

The adults all watched as a figure of rainbow light appeared, it first bowed to Vernon and Petunia, who bowed back, then proceeded to dance a jig and stick it's tongue our at Lily, James, and Dumbledore. The figured began to change into other forms, a bird, a dog, a cat, a tree, water, fire, anything and everything. When it finished it stuck its tongue out at Lily, James, and Dumbledore, bowed to Vernon and Petunia, then floated down so it was lying parallel to Dudley above him, and then floated down into his body.

A golden-red glow suddenly filled the room and a lion appeared above Dudley and roared. The lion then charged at Lily, James, and Albus, disappearing just before getting to them and appearing above Dudley, then curled around his little baby body, watching. A ball of bright yellow light, about the size of an eyeball, appeared at Dudley's head and seemingly melted into his skull. Light pink and light blue sparkling dust began to fall over Dudley's body and sunk into his skin, disappearing from view.

Suddenly the room was pitch black, the only light coming from the glowing circle that Dudley was lying on. The dark began to swirl around Dudley, sinking into his body. Next, a blinding light filled the room, Dudley's pitch black body began to soak up the light, swirls of dark and light energy battled across his skin, disappearing from view after a while. The circle where Dudley lay began to shimmer, an almost mirror-like surface formed beneath Dudley and ripples formed from Dudley outward. They came faster and faster until, like a mirror, it shattered, returning back to the original markings.

A bubble of water formed around Dudley and slowly seeped into his body, a little at a time. Little creatures, the size of golf balls, began to appear from all the shadows around the room. They had no legs but were floating about a foot off the ground toward Dudley. As the first one reached Dudley it hovered up to his forehead and plopped down onto his skin. The other creatures followed until all of Dudley was covered, then they all disappeared.

Everything went quiet and still, no one moved or breathed, a dark smoke screen formed around Dudley, going from the floor to the ceiling, next a screen formed around Vernon, Petunia, Lily, James, and Dumbledore. The screens around Lily, James, and Dumbledore began to shrink to close in around them tighter until it went right through their bodies. The screen around Dudley turned a navy blue and became a circle around him, forming onto his body, soaking into his skin until nothing was left. The screens around Petunia and Vernon just disappeared. Lily, James, and Dumbledore looked around, trying to figure out what happened and if it was over when a lightning bolt hit the floor in front of them.

A burnt crater was left as the smoke cleared. Vernon and Petunia both knelled until their heads touched the outer rim of the circle. Lightening began to stream out of the circle from below Dudley. It flashed repeatedly, one bolt after another, destroying anything it struck. Lily, James, and Dumbledore ran around the room looking for a way out of the onslaught.

A rumbling started, then a shaking, and finally dust began to fall from above with little chunks of ceiling. Dishes fell off shelves and shattered, a fire sprang up from the circle, catching to room of fire.

It was chaos.

DGOD: I do not own anything except Neru, if you want to use him/them or learn more about them/him please ask, thank you.


	4. Chapter Three: Godly Protector

_Chapter 3:_

_Godly Protector_

"How do we get out?!" Lily shrieked as the maelstrom raged around the room.

"I don't know." James said back.

Just as Albus turned to the door the shadows in the room drew together at one corner. Lily, James, and Albus stared as the shadows rippled.

"What is-" Lily was cut off.

'**Who has called to me?'** a soft male voice said.

"We have. My Lord God." Petunia said.

'**We have heard your prayers. We will answer your prayers and more.'** The voice said again.

"Get out of my house you wanker!" James shouted. "What right do you have to enter my house uninvited?"

The voice chuckled softly.

'**I, mortal, am known as Nuitari. I am the High God of Migard.' **Nuitari answered.

"You? You are the High God? Of Migard?" Albus asked, somewhat in awe.

"Lord Nuitari. We thank you with ourselves." Vernon said.

"If you, Lord Nuitari, and the others will answer our prayers. Then, as we have said, we are yours my god." Petunia said.

'**Come to me, and you shall rest at my feet.' **Nuitari said.

"Yes my Lord God." Vernon and Petunia said.

Vernon knelt to Dudley and picked him up.

"I will always love you my son. I will do what I can to protect you." Vernon said as he kissed Dudley on the forehead and gave him to Petunia.

"My dear son. I will love you for always and protect you to the best of my abilities." Petunia kissed Dudley on the forehead and placed him back down in the circle.

Vernon and Petunia looked at each other and smiled. They clasped hands and walked to Nuitari. Vernon and Petunia kneeled on the floor at Nuitari's feet.

"We are yours my Lord God. Body, mind, soul. In every way." Petunia said.

"Take us now my Lord God." Vernon insisted.

Lily, James, and Albus just watched, not really knowing what to do.

'**Rise now and take my hands.'** Nuitari said and held out his hands.

Vernon and Petunia trembled as they grasped their God's hands and felt his immense power. Vernon and Petunia disappeared in a dark flash. Nuitari glided over to Lily, James, and Albus and looked at each of them.

'**You will be punished for harming what is my own.'** Nuitari said and before any of them could move, had briefly grasped their biceps.

Lily shrieked in pain and ripped her sleeve up to see her bicep. There was a hand mark, white, on her arm and it burned. The three held their arms and looked at Nuitari fearfully.

"What did you do?" James asked.

'**I have branded you.'** Nuitari said and walked to Dudley.

Nuitari picked Dudley up by his biceps. Dudley gurgled and grasped at Nuitari's clothes, smiling. Nuitari kissed Dudley on the forehead leaving hand marks on his biceps and a kiss mark on his forehead.

'**I name you Moon Torrent. I will protect you.'** Nuitari set Dudley back in the circle. **'We will meet again.'** He said to the room in general.

Nuitari walked to the corner and was gone, all the shadows were back where they had been, it was like the god hadn't been there at all.

"What? What just happened?" Lily asked.

"I believe that our plans have altered some." Albus said. "We hadn't planned for those wretches to have powers."

A yawn had the three looking at Dudley lying all by himself on the floor. They looked at each other and planned.

But they didn't plan for chaos.


	5. Chapter Four: MORSMORDRE

_Chapter 4:_

_MORSMORDRE_

_**MORSMORDRE**_

Lily, James, and Albus stood outside the house in Godric's Hollow. They watched as it burned, with the Dark Mark in the sky above. Just hours ago, Albus had made illusions of Vernon and Petunia. He made Vernon appear fat and whale-like and Petunia appear skinny and horse-like. Albus placed Lily and James's son, Harry, with the illusions, as their son.

"Well, our plan is underway. I must hurry back to my office. Come along you two." Dumbledore said to Lily and James.

"Yes. We should be gone before people arrive here." Lily agreed as James nodded.

The three appeariated away.

**Later**

Hagrid couldn't stop the tears that rolled down his face as he flew towards Surrey. He shook his head and reached over to pat little Harry again. A sickly green light suddenly surrounded the flying bike and the engine shut off. The flying bike started to plummet, Hagrid shouted and pulled out his pink umbrella with one hand as he reached for Harry with the other.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk." A voice hissed in Hagrid's ear. "Rubeus Hagrid. Wherever are you going in such a hurry?"

"W-w-who are ye?" Hagrid shouted and brandished his umbrella as the bike slowed its fall and began to hover.

"Why, don't you recognize me?" The voice hissed in mock hurt. "It's Tom. You know. Lord Voldemort."

"V-v-voldemort?" Hagrid squeaked.

"Yes. But I am not here for you." A cold long-fingered touch slid along Hagrid's neck.

Hagrid shivered at the touch and felt a hand on his wrist, the wrist of the arm that held Harry.

"No!" Hagrid shouted and began to struggle to pull Harry to his chest but froze at the feel of a wand tip poking into his neck.

"I'm not here for you, true. But that doesn't mean I can't kill you." Voldemort hissed. "Do not move again."

Hagrid swallowed convulsively as Harry's weight left his hand.

"Oh my. Little Harry Potter." Voldemort snickered. "How easy that old codger fools you all."

"What…What do ye mean?" Hagrid dared to ask.

"Albus Dumbledore, he is a manipulative old fool. This is not Harry Potter." Voldemort said.

Hagrid's mouth dropped.

"You don't believe me, I am however, correct. This child's name is Dudley Dursley. His parents were Vernon and Petunia Dursley, Petunia is Lily's sister. Earlier, this very night, Lily and James poisoned Vernon and Petunia in order to steal their son, Dudley."

Hagrid's eyes bulged.

"You see, Harry Potter, the real one, is a squib. Dudley is quite the powerful wizard. Lily and James, when they poisoned Vernon and Petunia, didn't know that Petunia and Vernon weren't squibs. Vernon and Petunia are worshippers, as am I. They used their Majicks to protect Dudley. Dumbledore faked the destruction of the house at Godric's Hollow and the deaths of James and Lily. Yes, they still live. The three of them have planned to use little Dudley as a weapon of the light. They have placed a glamour on him to make him look like a miniature copy of James. I do believe that is all my Lord God told me." Voldemort said.

"Why are ye here then?" Hagrid asked.

"I am here because of the supposed 'prophecy' that some old hag made. I'm supposed to have been defeated tonight by Harry Potter." A dark chuckle. "I am here to do my Lord God's bidding."

_**GLAMARIAN IMAIRAMNDAN**_

"There. The old codger is getting sloppy. I have made the glamour temporary." Voldemort said. "It'll wear off when he uses his powers for the first time."

"What side are ye for?" Hagrid asked shakily.

"Me? Why, I am for the side my Lord God wants me to be for." Voldemort hissed and then laughed maniacally.

"Ye lord god? Who's that?" Hagrid asked.

"I will tell him, my Lord God, that you are interested in him." Voldemort hissed and suddenly Hagrid and "Harry" were all alone. "I'll see you in ten years Rubeus, and then it'll be….."

It'll be chaos.


	6. Chapter Five : Untamed Medallion

_Untamed Medallion_

_Chapter 5:_

7 Years Later

"Albus Dumbledore. Well I'll be. What brings you to our humble abode?"

"Hello Arthur, Molly. I came here today to ask for your help." Dumbledore said.

"Of course, we'd be honored to help in any way we can," said Molly as she set tea down on the table.

"Thank you. Yes well first I have some very big news to share with you. You mustn't tell _anyone_."

"What's so important Albus?" Arthur asked.

"Lily and James Potter are alive."

Molly gasped and dropped the teapot, shards of porcelain and hot tea flew everywhere.

"How?" she asked.

"Voldemort was never at Godric's Hollow that night. It was all staged." Albus explained.

"But why?" Arthur asked.

"Because, they feared He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named would attack and kidnap their son to raise as his heir."

"Oh my. That's horrible; surely you don't think that could happen?" Molly asked. "Isn't Harry someplace safe?"

"Of course he is Molly; I wouldn't let that evil man take that poor child."

"Well Albus, what can we do to help?" Arthur asked.

"I wish for you to adopt Harry."

Molly and Arthur were shocked; never in a million years did they think an opportunity like this would come along. Being parents of the Boy-Who-Lived would surely make them rich.

"But if James and Lily are alive, then why would you need us to adopt him?" Arthur asked.

"The Wizarding World believes James and Lily to be dead. They will want a well-known light family to raise him. Mind you, Harry won't actually be here with you, He'll stay in the safest place for him. When the time comes for Harry to go to Hogwarts I will arrange for you and your family to encounter him in the train station, your youngest son would be the best to befriend him. So your family would be the first wizards he comes into contact with, and so you will have a bigger influence over the boy."

"Ah, I see what you are saying Albus," Arthur said. "And what-uh-what would we be getting out of this?"

"Arthur!" Molly said. "We would be getting the satisfaction of helping that poor child."

"Well Arthur, Molly. I seem to have an extra key to Harry's vaults here." Albus said. "It could just fall into the hands of two capable parents with a surplus of children…"

"Oh my," Molly said.

Molly and Arthur's eyes were glued to Albus's hand as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small golden key-ring with seven, small, golden keys on it. Molly gasped.

"There are so many."

"Yes, it seems that quite a few lines that died out centuries ago are all being drawn together for this boy."

"Well, I don't see how that is any fair to the rest of the Wizarding World. We will just have to put them to good use," Arthur said, reaching out to take the key-ring.

"Are you sure that this is for the best Albus?" Molly said as Arthur took the keys.

"Of course Molly, there isn't anyone I would trust more than the two of you." Albus said as his eyes twinkled merrily at the two.

"We'd be happy to Albus," Arthur said.

"Excellent. I must be off; I will have those papers delivered as soon as I can. Farewell."

"Good-bye Albus thank you for coming by," Molly said.

"Yes, thank you Albus hope to see you soon," Arthur said.

Dumbledore put his hat on and disappeared into the fireplace.

"Oh Arthur, this is our chance."

"Yes dear, yes it is."

~Number 4 Privet Drive~

While Dumbledore ensnared more pawns, Harry was busy weeding his Aunt's roses, under the hot August sun. Harry wiped more sweat from his forehead as he surveyed his work.

"_Only a third left Harry, you are doing excellent today."_

"_Thanks Boren. It's pretty hard work though," _replied Harry.

"_You are welcome. Now get to work. Seela will be back shortly,"_ said Boren.

"_Yes, yes. I know,"_ Harry sighed and returned to weeding. "Obnoxious snake."

Boren laughed as he slithered back into the roses. Harry kneeled down as he pulled the thin weeds from the loamy soil around the next bush. Reaching blindly behind the bush Harry's had came into contact with something metal and he immediately recoiled, startled.

"_Hey Boren,"_ Harry called.

"_Yes?"_

"_Can you come and check what's behind this bush. It feels like metal."_

"_Sure."_

Harry moved on to the next bush so his relatives wouldn't see him "taking a break". Harry jumped as Boren appeared out of the bush he was weeding.

"_It smells like magic Harry!"_ Boren said.

"_Should I pull it out? Is it safe?"_ Harry asked.

"_I'm not sure; we can ask Seela when she returns though. I will keep an eye on it."_ Boren stated.

"_I don't think it's going anywhere, but alright,"_ Harry shook his head at the snake and continued on with weeding.

A green and blue snake slithered out from behind the last bush when Harry began to pull the weeds.

"_You barmy human! Get away from my bush!"_ the snake hissed.

"_Calm down. I'm not going to hurt your bush. I'm just pulling the weeds from around it."_ Said Harry.

"_Well I don't care if you're taking a piss upside down, just-"_ the snake stopped. _"Wait, you can understand me? And speak to me?"_

"_Yes I can,"_ Harry said. _"It's a gift."_

"_Well I'll be! A human that can talk snake, hot dog! This here's a dang coinkidink,"_ the snake whooped.

Harry blinked at the snake; he'd never heard a snake talk like that.

"_Um, yeah. What's your name?"_ Harry asked.

"_My name is Jefferson, pleased to meet ya sonny boy."_

"_My name is Harry. Harry Potter,"_ Harry told the snake.

"_Daggone got Harry Potter. Right at this here house full of muggles."_

Harry looked down at the snake in amusement.

"_My mother was the sister to the woman that lives here."_

"_Well that explains it," _Jefferson said.

Harry shook his head and bent down to finish weeding.

"_What are you doin' boy?"_

"_I'm weeding Aunt Petunia's rose bushes," _Harry answered simply

"_What for?"_ Jefferson asked.

"_Because I have to,"_ said Harry.

"_Huh,"_ whispered the snake.

"_Harry dear! I'm back,"_ a voice called from behind them.

"_Hey Seela,"_ Harry called.

"_Greetings Harry. Now, what was Boren telling me about a magic metal object?"_ she asked.

"_Oh. Yes. It's over here,"_ Harry said and led her over to the rosebush that the object was behind.

"_Oh Harry. This is. This is a medallion. It's magical. I am not quite sure what it does though,"_ Seela responded.

Harry kneeled down and crawled between the rose bushes. He reached out and grabbed the medallion. He tugged on it and the earth released it and Harry fell back onto his butt as an electric shock pulsed out from the medallion.

Harry gasped as all his muscles were assailed by the electric shock waves. The shock waves paralyzed his muscles and numbed his body. Harry gasped as his lungs began to close and the shock waves began to attack his brain, trying to shut it down.

His body was going through chaos.


	7. Chapter Six : Point of Heaven

First off, "Reviewer X", if I had wanted to post Dudley as the main character; I would have posted him as such. If you don't like the Dursleys that much, why are you reading this story when in the second chapter they were cast in a positive light? Second, you have no idea of where I am going to take this story. If you don't like a story, you do not have to read it, so it "doesn't waste your time", just so you know.

_Point of Heaven_

_Chapter 6:_

"_Harry!"_ Seela's voice cried.

Harry could hear her through the fog in his head but couldn't respond. His limbs wouldn't listen; Harry struggled to regain his breath. Harry's body seized as one last shockwave hit his body and he blacked out.

Harry was floating in a starry, black, sky when he came to consciousness. Harry tested his limbs and found them immobile no longer. Harry looked around at his black, vast surroundings, _where am I?_

"You have been wrapped up in your magic Harry."

"Wrapped up, in my magic? Why?" Harry asked.

"Because your body became under attack by that medallion, and your magic responded."

"Who are you?" asked Harry.

"I am the point in your magic where you are closest to a connection to the gods and goddesses of Migard."

"What do you mean gods and goddesses? Of what?" asked a bewildered Harry.

"I see you are confused. I will start from the beginning. At the beginning of time, only one being existed, the father of all and of nothing, Chaos. At first Chaos was not a sentient being, but over time Chaos became an intelligent force. Soon Chaos used this intelligence and he formed nine worlds.

First is Asgard, home of the Gods. On this world many Gods and Goddesses take form. Second is Vanaheim, a world of primal water, also where lesser Gods and Goddesses live, rather than on Asgard. Third is Alfheim Home of the Light Elves and Good Spirits. Alfheim is a world of light and air. Fourth is Jotuinheim, a dangerous world of storms. Fifth is Muspelheim, home to the Killer Giants and a world of primal fire. Sixth is Hel, the underworld where the dead are sent, ruled by the Goddess Hella. Seventh is Svartalheim, a subterranean world. Eighth is Niflheim, the shadow world. Ninth is Migard, home of the humans.

While Chaos had created the worlds, he allowed the other Gods and Goddesses to choose where they lived and what they would watch over. Soon the nine worlds were inhabited by other beings that were created by the Gods and Goddesses watching over the worlds.

Migard is the world we are on now. Migard is ruled by a group of gods and goddesses. These gods are Nuitari, Neru, Neptune, Kvasir, Njordr, Ullr, Vali, Loki, Tyr, and Thor. The goddesses are Ran, Vor, Sol, Nott, and Eir.

Now, there are people on this world that worship the gods and goddesses. The gods and goddesses gift these people with powers. The gods and goddesses very rarely went down upon Migard, but when they did, the human worshippers took it as a sign or a miracle.

The gods and goddesses can't interfere too greatly with the lives of the humans or they would face judgment from Chaos.

Your parents performed a ritual on Halloween night 7 years ago. All of Migard's gods and goddesses bestowed gifts upon you. Since you were so young when this happened your magic had quite a long time to adapt to your gifts and grow closer to the gods and goddesses.

You have to strongest bond with Migard's gods and goddesses than anyone has ever had. With training and practice, you will be able to channel a very small amount of the gods and goddesses actual powers. No one has ever been able to use a god or goddesses' full powers without being killed or used as a conduit for a ritual.

You Harry, are not who you think you are. If you wish to know the truth about who you are, who your parents are, if you wish to know the truth behind all the lies that have been spun, let the magic flow through you, and you will know the truth."

"I...I don't know what to say. I didn't know any of this. I…" Harry paused.

"You must choose. There is only so much time before the attack on your body ends."

"I…I want to know. I want to learn the truth," Harry answered determinedly.

"Very well child," the voice began to fade away. "Let the magic come, let it flow through you."

The voice was gone and Harry was still floating. Taking a deep breath, Harry closed his eyes and just, let go over his control over his body and mind, giving in to the feel of his magic.

The dam on his magic and memory broke and,

unleashed chaos.


	8. Chapter Seven : Truth is Chaos

_Chapter 7:_

_Truth is Chaos_

Harry was dizzy, his mind was hazy and overstuffed from all the memories he had received. His muscles were stretching and contracting while his newfound power rushed through his body. Harry was doubled over, his arms wrapped around his midsection. Tears streamed down his face as he puked up what little he had eaten that morning for breakfast. Harry's world was spinning, his mind and body overflowing with power and memories.

Harry's world went black as his mind sunk into welcome darkness.

While Harry was wrapped in his magic Boren, Seela, and Jefferson were panicking. Harry froze suddenly and did not respond to any of their voices, they didn't know what to do.

When Seela attempted to crawl up Harry's leg, the magic that surrounded Harry shocked her and pushed her back a couple of feet.

"_What was that?" _Seela hissed as she slithered back to Jefferson and Boren.

"_I reckon that was Harry's magic,"_ Jefferson said.

"_But why would Harry's magic be so active?"_ Boren asked.

"_I believe it was the medallion,"_ Seela said thoughtfully.

"_How could that medallion make Harry's magic react like that?"_ asked Boren.

"_I think that daggone thing attacked that boy,"_ Jefferson said.

"_Attacked?"_ asked Boren.

"_Yessir. Attacked,"_ Jefferson stated.

"_But why would it attack him?"_ Seela asked.

"_That, little missy, I cannot answer,"_ said Jefferson.

Seela hissed to herself and slithered over to the rose bush that the medallion had come from. She tasted the air trying to figure out how the medallion had gotten there to begin with. Boren joined her in tasting the air after a minute.

"_I don't taste anything unusual,"_ Boren said. _"Just Harry, you, me, and Jefferson."_

"_You are wrong,"_ Seela said.

"_What else is there?"_ Boren asked.

"_There is magic,"_ Seela said.

"_Yes. Harry's magic,"_ Boren said.

"_No. There is different magic." _ Seela said. _ "Very much alike to the medallion's except stronger."_

"_Oh,"_ Boren said.

"_I reckon he's coming back to his senses y'all,"_ Jefferson hissed across the yard.

Seela and Boren slithered over to Jefferson and watched as Harry's eyes opened.

"_Harry?" _ Seela asked.

'_**Harry has been wrapped up in his magic. He is going to stay like that as his body reforms and then grows into what it should have been.' **_A powerful voice emanated from Harry's body.

"_Who are you? Get out of my human!"_ Seela hissed.

The voice chuckled at the angry snake.

'_**I am Harry. I am the voice of his magic.'**_

"_How do I know you aren't going to hurt him?"_ She asked.

'_**I guess you are just going to have to trust me."**_

"_If you hurt Harry, I will find out where you are hiding and I will destroy you,"_ Seela stated.

'_**I will take my chances.'**_

"_C'mon Boren, lets get home,"_ Seela said.

Seela and Boren headed off. Leaving Jefferson behind looking uncertainly after them.

"_You may come as well Jefferson,"_ Seela's hiss floated back to him.

Jefferson gave Harry one last look and then headed after the two.

'_**Some good friends you have here boy.'**_

Harry headed inside and into his cupboard.

'_**How can they treat a child like this? They have no right.'**_

Harry closed the door and then locked it securely from the inside.

Harry was back in the starry, black, sky. Memories that Harry needed to see in order to understand the truth. The last tears Harry would cry in a very long time, streamed down his face.

_"Petunia dear, when are Lily and James going to get back?" asked Vernon._

_"Soon, Vernon dear. Lily fire-called me earlier to tell me that they'd be back tonight with Harry and thank us for watching their house." explained Petunia._

_"Alright then." replied Vernon._

_The two adults looked lovingly at their son Dudley, who was sleeping, he had his mother's eyes, body type and hair. They smiled at each other and went to get a bite to eat from the kitchen. Soon enough Lily and James, carrying Harry, entered the house, Albus followed behind them. Petunia, Vernon, Lily, and James all greeted each other and Petunia and Vernon said hello to little Harry._

Change

_"So, Lily. What is this tea called?" Asked Vernon._

_"Oh, just an old family recipe…" Lily said, smirking slightly._

_Petunia's head shot up, her eyes going wide._

Change

_"Why would you do this?" Demanded Petunia._

_"Simple really." Lily said as she stood slowly. "I want your son."_

_Vernon sputtered in disbelief and confusion._

_"Let's give them a moment." Lily said to James snarkily._

Change

_"Gods of ours hear us now. Answer our prayers, account us now." Vernon said._

_"Gods and Goddesses of old and now. These are our prayers. We speak them now." Petunia recited._

_"From Njordr, god of Wind, grant the ability to fly like birds._

_Ullr, my god, your skill to duel, your skill to hunt._

_Loki, the Trickster, grant your tricks to hide and shift._

_Tyr, my god, my word unbroken, your courage and honor, the need unspoken._

_Kvasir, god of inspiration and knowledge, grant your gift of ultimate wisdom._

_Eir, my goddess, protect my son, use your powers of the one._

_Nott, the night, grant your shadows for all time._

_Sol, the Day, the sun, grant what you will, you are the sun._

_Vor, my goddess, the self-discipline, the faith, you will be needed._

_Ran, my theft, goddess of sea, grant your swiftness and soothing ways._

_Neru, mighty protector, defend the young one, to his last defeat._

_Thor, my god, allow your thunder to surge. We ask Mjolner to rain battle upon this house._

_Vali, great archer, allow revenge to be there, but tempered at times, unleashed at others._

_Finally my lord god, Nuitari. Allow the magic to flow so strongly that anything and everything is possible. Please keep the secret out of hands of malice, to protect my son. Our lives, our love, our hearts, our bodies, minds, and souls are yours. Please accept this."_

Change

_Just as the wind began to die down, the door to the kitchen bashed open and Lily, James, and Albus burst in. All three froze as swords began to appear around Dudley, six in all. The swords danced around Dudley, and then faded back into the circle. A deep, dark red light began to seep out of the circle; it slowly encompassed the whole room. The red began to amass around Lily, James, and Dumbledore. As the three tried to shake and rub it off, the red soaked into their bodies, mixing with their auras._

Change

_The adults all watched as a figure of rainbow light appeared, it first bowed to Vernon and Petunia, who bowed back, then proceeded to dance a jig and stick it's tongue out at Lily, James, and Dumbledore. The figured began to change into other forms, a bird, a dog, a cat, a tree, water, fire, anything and everything. When it finished it stuck its tongue out at Lily, James, and Dumbledore, bowed to Vernon and Petunia, then floated down so it was lying parallel to Dudley above him, and then floated down into his body._

Change

_A golden-red glow suddenly filled the room and a lion appeared above Dudley and roared. The lion then charged at Lily, James, and Albus, disappearing just before getting to them and appearing above Dudley, then curled around his little baby body, watching. A ball of bright yellow light, about the size of an eyeball, appeared at Dudley's head and seemingly melted into his skull. Light pink and light blue sparkling dust began to fall over Dudley's body and sunk into his skin, disappearing from view._

Change

_Suddenly the room was pitch black, the only light coming from the glowing circle that Dudley was lying on. The dark began to swirl around Dudley, sinking into his body. Next, a blinding light filled the room, Dudley's pitch black body began to soak up the light, swirls of dark and light energy battled across his skin, disappearing from view after a while. The circle where Dudley lay began to shimmer, an almost mirror-like surface formed beneath Dudley and ripples formed from Dudley outward. They came faster and faster until, like a mirror, it shattered, returning back to the original markings._

Change

_A bubble of water formed around Dudley and slowly seeped into his body, a little at a time. Little creatures, the size of golf balls, began to appear from all the shadows around the room. They had no legs but were floating about a foot off the ground toward Dudley. As the first one reached Dudley it hovered up to his forehead and plopped down onto his skin. The other creatures followed until all of Dudley was covered, then they all disappeared._

Change

_Everything went quiet and still, no one moved or breathed, a dark smoke screen formed around Dudley, going from the floor to the ceiling, next a screen formed around Vernon, Petunia, Lily, James, and Dumbledore. The screens around Lily, James, and Dumbledore began to shrink and close in around them tighter until it went right through their bodies. The screen around Dudley turned a navy blue and became a circle around him, forming onto his body, soaking into his skin until nothing was left. The screens around Petunia and Vernon just disappeared. Lily, James, and Dumbledore looked around, trying to figure out what happened and if it was over when a lightning bolt hit the floor in front of them._

Change

_A burnt crater was left as the smoke cleared. Vernon and Petunia both knelt until their heads touched the outer rim of the circle. Lightening began to stream out of the circle from below Dudley. It flashed repeatedly, one bolt after another, destroying anything it struck. Lily, James, and Dumbledore ran around the room looking for a way out of the onslaught._

Change

_A rumbling started, then a shaking, and finally dust began to fall from above with little chunks of ceiling. Dishes fell off shelves and shattered, a fire sprang up from the circle, catching the room on fire._

Change

'_**Who has called to me?'**__ a soft male voice said._

"_We have my Lord God." Petunia said._

'_**We have heard your prayers. We will answer your prayers and more.'**__ The voice said again._

"_Get out of my house you wanker!" James shouted. "What right do you have to enter my house uninvited?"_

_The voice chuckled softly._

'_**I, mortal, am known as Nuitari. I am the High God of Migard.' **__Nuitari answered._

"_You? You are the High God? Of Migard?" Albus asked, somewhat in awe._

Change

'_**Come to me, and you shall rest at my feet.' **__Nuitari said._

"_Yes my Lord God." Vernon and Petunia said._

_Vernon knelt to Dudley and picked him up._

"_I will always love you my son. I will do what I can to protect you." Vernon said as he kissed Dudley on the forehead and gave him to Petunia._

"_My dear son. I will love you for always and protect you to the best of my abilities." Petunia kissed Dudley on the forehead and placed him back down in the circle._

_Vernon and Petunia looked at each other and smiled. They clasped hands and walked to Nuitari. Vernon and Petunia kneeled on the floor at Nuitari's feet._

Change

'_**You will be punished for harming what is my own.'**__ Nuitari said and before any of them could move, had briefly grasped their biceps._

_Lily shrieked in pain and ripped her sleeve up to see her bicep. There was a hand mark, white, on her arm and it burned. The three held their arms and looked at Nuitari fearfully._

"_What did you do?" James asked._

'_**I have branded you.'**__ Nuitari said and walked to Dudley._

_Nuitari picked Dudley up by his biceps. Dudley gurgled and grasped at Nuitari's clothes, smiling. Nuitari kissed Dudley on the forehead leaving hand marks on his biceps and a kiss mark on his forehead._

'_**I name you Moon Torrent. I will protect you.'**__ Nuitari set Dudley back in the circle. __**'We will meet again.'**__ He said to the room in general._

Change

"_I believe that our plans have altered some." Albus said. "We hadn't planned for those wretches to have powers."_

Change

_Lily, James, and Albus stood outside the house in Godric's Hollow. They watched as it burned, with the Dark Mark high above in the sky. Just hours ago, Albus had made illusions of Vernon and Petunia. He made Vernon appear fat and whale-like and Petunia appear skinny and horse-like. Albus placed Lily and James's son, Harry, with the illusions, as their son._

Change

_Hagrid couldn't stop the tears that rolled down his face as he flew towards Surrey. He shook his head and reached over to pat little Harry again. A sickly green light suddenly surrounded the flying bike and the engine shut off. The flying bike started to plummet, Hagrid shouted and pulled out his pink umbrella with one hand as he reached for Harry with the other._

"_Tsk. Tsk. Tsk." A voice hissed in Hagrid's ear. "Rubeus Hagrid. Wherever are you going in such a hurry?"_

"_W-w-who are ye?" Hagrid shouted and brandished his umbrella as the bike slowed its fall and began to hover._

"_Why, don't you recognize me?" The voice hissed in mock hurt. "It's Tom Riddle. You know, Lord Voldemort."_

"_V-v-voldemort?" Hagrid squeaked._

"_Yes. But I am not here for you." A cold long-fingered touch slid along Hagrid's neck._

_Hagrid shivered at the touch and felt a hand on his wrist, the wrist of the arm that held Harry._

"_No!" Hagrid shouted and began to struggle to pull Harry to his chest but froze at the feel of a wand tip poking into his neck._

"_I'm not here for you, true. But that doesn't mean I won't kill you." Voldemort hissed. "Do not move again."_

_Hagrid swallowed convulsively as Harry's weight left his hand._

"_Oh my, Little Harry Potter." Voldemort snickered. "How easy that old codger fools you all."_

"_What…What do ye mean?" Hagrid dared to ask._

"_Albus Dumbledore, is a manipulative old fool. This is not Harry Potter." Voldemort said._

_Hagrid's mouth dropped._

"_You don't believe me, I am however, correct. This child's name is Dudley Dursley. His parents were Vernon and Petunia Dursley, Petunia is Lily's sister. Earlier, this very night, Lily and James poisoned Vernon and Petunia in order to steal their son Dudley." _

Change

"_You see, Harry Potter, the real one, is a squib. Dudley is quite the powerful wizard. Lily and James, when they poisoned Vernon and Petunia, didn't know that Petunia and Vernon weren't squibs. Vernon and Petunia are Worshippers, as am I. They used their Majicks to protect Dudley. Dumbledore faked the destruction of the house at Godric's Hollow and the deaths of James and Lily. Yes, they still live. The three of them have planned to use little Dudley as a weapon for "the light". They have placed a glamour on him to make him look like a miniature copy of James. I do believe that is all my Lord God told me." Voldemort said._

"_Why are ye here then?" Hagrid asked._

"_I am here because of the supposed 'prophecy' that some old hag made. I'm supposed to have been defeated tonight by Harry Potter." A dark chuckle. "I am here to do my Lord God's bidding."_

_**GLAMARIAN IMAIRAMNDAN**_

"_There. The old codger is getting sloppy. I was able to make the glamour temporary." Voldemort said. "It'll wear off when he uses his powers for the first time."_

Change

"_Me? Why, I am for the side my Lord God wants me to be for." Voldemort hissed and then laughed maniacally._

"_Ye lord god? Who's that?" Hagrid asked._

"_I will tell him, my Lord God, that you are interested in him." Voldemort hissed and suddenly Hagrid and "Harry" were all alone. "I'll see you in ten years Rubeus, and then it'll be….. Chaos."_

Change

"_Of course, we'd be honored to help in any way we can," said Molly as she set tea down on the table._

"_Thank you. Yes well first I have some very big news to share with you. You mustn't tell anyone." _

"_What's so important Albus?" Arthur asked._

"_Lily and James Potter are alive."_

_Molly gasped and dropped the teapot, shards of porcelain and hot tea flew everywhere._

"_How?" she asked._

"_Voldemort was never at Godric's Hollow that night. It was all staged." Albus explained._

Change

"_Because, they feared He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named would attack and kidnap their son to raise as his heir."_

"_Oh my. That's horrible; surely you don't think that could happen?" Molly asked. "Isn't Harry someplace safe?"_

"_Of course he is Molly; I wouldn't let that evil man take that poor child."_

"_Well Albus, what can we do to help?" Arthur asked._

"_I wish for you to adopt Harry."_

Change

"_But if James and Lily are alive, then why would you need us to adopt him?" Arthur asked._

"_The Wizarding World believes James and Lily to be dead. They will want a well-known light family to raise him. Mind you, Harry won't actually be here with you, He'll stay in the safest place for him. When the time comes for Harry to go to Hogwarts I will arrange for you and your family to encounter him in the train station, your youngest son would be the best to befriend him. So your family would be the first wizards he comes into contact with, and so you will have a bigger influence over the boy."_

"_Ah, I see what you are saying Albus," Arthur said. "And what-uh-what would we be getting out of this?"_

"_Arthur!" Molly said. "We would be getting the satisfaction of helping that poor child."_

"_Well Arthur, Molly. I seem to have an extra key to Harry's vaults here." Albus said. "It could just fall into the hands of two capable parents with a surplus of children…"_

"_Oh my," Molly said._

_Molly and Arthur's eyes were glued to Albus's hand as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small golden key-ring with seven, small, golden keys on it. Molly gasped._

"_There are so many."_

"_Yes, it seems that quite a few lines that died out centuries ago are all being drawn together for this boy."_

"_Well, I don't see how that is any fair to the rest of the Wizarding World. We will just have to put them to good use," Arthur said, reaching out to take the key-ring. _

"_Are you sure that this is for the best Albus?" Molly said as Arthur took the keys._

"_Of course Molly, there isn't anyone I would trust more than the two of you." Albus said as his eyes twinkled merrily at the two. _

Change

"_Oh Arthur, this is our chance."_

"_Yes dear, yes it is."_

Harry' tears continued to fall as Voldemort's_ glamarian imairamndan _continued to reform his body into what it should be. Harry's body became that of a healthy, muscular 8 year old. Harry had wanted to learn the truth. And learn the truth he did, a truth that would result in

chaos.


	9. Chapter Eight : The Point

_**Chapter 8:**_

_**The Point**_

***Surrey Orphanage***

**A little boy about six and a half years old, sat on his small, lumpy, gray bed, his legs dangling over the edge. Swinging his legs back and forth, the boy watched the kids running around on the playground two stories below.**

**The little boy jumped and looked down at his hands. Blood was bubbling out of a cut on his palm, the boy looked surprised and looked at his other had, he was surprised to see a small piece of broken mirror clutched in his fingers.**

**The boy sighed and before he could stand up to take care of the cut, his ankles were suddenly yanked underneath the bed.**

**The boy flew forward, putting out his hands to catch himself. His hands hit the wall and left blood, his bloody right hand slipped and he fell forward, the small piece of mirror in his left hand cut into his forehead. The boy jerked back in pain, causing the piece to cut down across his eye and cheek.**

**He screamed as blood poured out of the gash, he heard three sets of feet running away out of the room. He slid down to the floor, cradling his hand and grasping his face. **

**Whimpering and rocking back and forth, the boy sat in a pool of his own blood.**

**Hours later, the screams of the nun that found him, snapped him out of his trance. He looked up at her, blood dripping from his face, looking at her out of one eye.**


End file.
